


We won't give up [ chapter 1]

by MsRafaelaVicente



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsRafaelaVicente/pseuds/MsRafaelaVicente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoy this story, please, give me some feedback. thank you</p></blockquote>





	We won't give up [ chapter 1]

July 23Th 2010…  
It was an unusual sunny ans hot day in the “ heart cold “ England, the auditions for the new season of the x factor as started and there was a lot of talent but a lot of people who their goal was to be famous. The auditions went on and boot camp was the next chapter for the ones who stayed, the time to pick the ones for the next chapter and that was “ the judges houses “ as come, and I think the judges were more nervous then them, the judges were yelling names and all I could think was “ what a waste of time, coming here “ and the end was the obvious one, I didn't pass to the next chapter and another among of boys and crying girls too, I was about to leave, I eared someone saying “ Louis tomlinson ! “ and other four guys names and we looked to each other like “ what is happening ?! ” we were on stage and Nicole started to telling us and to another group of girls, that we were too talent to let go and we did deserve another chance…so does that mean we got in ? OMG ! I was so exiting, I saw one of them pulling me to a hug and lift me up and I hugged him so tight. we were genuinely so happy.

 

June 19th 2015…  
Are you sure is the best thing to do ? I ask, I don’t know, the fans were and are here for us, but I do admit that we need a little break. I looked at Harry worried. Louis is the best to do, we need some time of to rest our bodies and minds said liam, niall was sad but he agreed. I started to freak out, NO NO NO I yelled and run to my room. I was afraid, afraid of what I have and what I am about to loose, and that is specially Harry, what if… I thought I started crying, it probably was loud, cause in a minute, I eared a knock on the door, I eared a soft and deep voice Louis ? he ask, it was harry, his voice said concern and sadness I nod but then I remember I can’t see me yes I said as my voice started to break, he come, he didn’t say a thing, he just did what he does the best, he warped his arms in mine for a hug, we stayed like that for I don’t know, how much time we stayed like that.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this story, please, give me some feedback. thank you


End file.
